zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacqueline the Jackal
Jacqueline the Jackal (ジャックアリﾝ ・ザ ・ジャッカル Jakkuarin za Jakkaru), commonly referred to as Jackie (ジャッキー Jakkii), is a 12 year old anthropomorphic female Mythsetian cyborg jackal, daughter of Anubis, niece of Fenrir, younger sister of Lobo and William and cousin to Ezo and Okami. She is an incredibly skilled technomage, her power far surpassing her brothers and cousins. Physical description Jackie is a rather short dusty brown jackal with untidy brown hair. She has light brown fur on her chest and wears a green hoodie hoodie and blue shorts. Out of all her siblings and cousins, she has the most cybernetic enhancements: both lower legs, her left forearm and right ear. Personality For her age, Jackie is incredibly calm and polite to the point where she comes off as taciturn and deadpan. She rarely shows emotion and is incredibly confident in her superior abilities as a technomage. As a result, she holds herself to much higher standards than others and does not take criticism or failure well. She is easily bored and enjoys being in a fight. She rarely ever misbehaves or even behaves like a child and often speaks in monotone. As she holds a high respect for her father Anubis, she calls him "father" rather than "dad." Her attitude can easily be traced back to the special attention she was given by her father because of her powerful abilities. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Jackie is gifted with technomagic abilities from her bloodline. Jackie's abilities are enhanced by her cybernetics and she is a prodigy in technomagic. Powers *'Technology manipulation:' Jackie is a capable technomage and can manipulate all forms of machinery and technology. Jackie has an incredibly amount of potential and has been referred to by her father as the most powerful technomage since Galen himself. **'Computer interaction:' Jackie has the power to interact with computers and various other machines. **'Mechanical constructs:' Jackie is able to use her control over technology to create machines from scrap material and pieces. **'Technology control resistance:' Jackie has a natural resistance to technology manipulation from others, keeping her from falling under the control of another technomage. *'Cybernetics:' Jackie is equipped with a number of cybernetic implants in her left forearm, lower legs and right ear. Her cybernetics grant her superior strength, durability and stamina. **'Electronic communication:' With a built in communication device in her cybernetic ear, Jackie is capable of performing long and short range communication as well as intercepting radio waves. **'Weapon protrusion:' Jackie's cybernetics possess many built-in weapons that can shoot energy blasts and even generate energy blades. **'Flight:' Wither her cybernetics, Jackie can achieve flight via rockets built into her legs. **'Force-field generation:' Jackie's cybernetics possess a shield generator that allow her to project protective force-fields. *'Scanning:' Jackie can scan anything in her surroundings with her cybernetics and analyze their information. *'Enhanced strength:' Jackie's cybernetics give her enhanced strength. *'Enhanced hearing:' Jackie's cybernetic ear enhances her sense of sound. *'Enhanced endurance:' Jackie is highly resilient, having gone through her cybernetic rehabilitation within a few short months. *'Enhanced sense of smell:' As a canine, Jackie has a strong sense of smell. *'Extended lifespan': Because of the amount of magic that runs through her bloodline, Jackie is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing her to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Weapons proficiency:' Jackie is highly skilled in weapon, specifically energy blasters and energy blades built into cybernetics. *'Combat training:' Jackie is highly proficient in physical combat and analyzing her opponent's moves. His cybernetics greatly enhanced his combat abilities. *'Mechanical intuition:' Jackie has an extensive knowledge of the inner workings of technology and machinery and can easily construct machines out of scrap pieces. Jackie can easily analyze a machine to determine its functions and how to use it. *'Hacking:' Jackie is a skilled hacker and can easily infiltrate secure systems. *'Athleticism:' Jackie is highly athletic and very physically fit. Weaknesses *'EMP:' Jackie's cybernetic and technomage abilities can be disabled through the use of an EMP, which will render her cybernetic and any other machine she wants to control will shut down. *'Magnetic fields:' Jackie's cybernetics and other machines can be disrupted by magnetic fields and malfunction. Equipment *'Cybernetic arm:' Jackie's primary weapon, it also serves as her primary tool. **'Energy cannon:' Jackie can change her arm into an energy cannon for combat. *'Cybernetic legs:' Jackie has a pair of cybernetic legs. **'Rockets:' Jackie's legs have built-in rockets that allow her to fly. *'Cybernetic ear:' Jackie has a cybernetic ear and uses this for transmission and communication purposes. Trivia *Jacqueline is the only one in her family to be the same species as her father. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Galen Family Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Cyborgs